dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette
3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette is an upcoming American 3D adult computer-animated comedy film based on Z-Doodler's comic series 3 Simple Doods on DeviantArt. Produced by MYCUN Studios, CGI Entertainment, Adamation Studios, Inc., Fuzzy Door Productions, and 20th Century Fox Animation, it will be directed by Taylor Grodin and Adam Katz, the creators of Inanimate Insanity, and Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, American Dad, and Ted, and produced by Geo G., David X. Cohen, ZeroToons, Seth MacFarlane, and Adam Katz. The series creator Z-Doodler will write the screenplay for the film. Josh Gad, Andy Samberg and Zac Efron will star as the main protagonists Ted, Chris and Aiden. The film is scheduled for release on February 24, 2017, by 20th Century Fox. Plot Cast *Josh Gad as Ted *Andy Samberg as Chris *Zac Efron as Aiden *Alex Borstein as Sam *Cameron Murphy as Announcer/Narrator *Seth MacFarlane as Murray *Frank Welker as Mr. Foofy, Chris' pet cat *Jake Johnson as Chu Chu, a skeleton *Elizabeth Banks as (???) *Kristen Schaal as Jane, Ted's mom *Will Arnett as Michael, Ted's dad *Microsoft Sam as himself *Microsoft Mike as himself *Microsoft Mary as herself *Microsoft Anna as herself *LH Michael as himself *LH Michelle as herself *Danny Mann as Radar Overseer Scotty *David Herman as Jimmy *Jack Angel as Hank *Mark Katz as Larry, a character made by Max Andrew for his series, Logo Intro Bloopers *Rob Paulsen as Guy the Shield Guy, Scotty's twin brother *Jess Harnell as Harvey Zilth, the current news reporter for (???) *Tom Kenny as Sidney, a Jew who is different from Scotty and Guy *Mona Marshall as Beulah Anne Grant, Scotty's wife *Tress MacNeille as Abigail Nicole Johnson, Beulah's best friend *John DiMaggio as the Police Officer *Max Andrew as himself Mark Katz also voices Officer Flanigan, the current security officer for (???) *Mike Henry Production Development and casting On November 17, 2014, it was announced that 20th Century Fox Animation had acquired the rights to produce an animated film, via MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment to make Z-Doodler's comic strip series Kid n Teenagers, which was first published on August 3, 2014 on DeviantArt, with the creator Z-Doodler writing the script for the screenplay and Taylor Grodin and Adam Katz, the creators of Inanimate Insanity, directing the film along with Geo G. producing it. In February 2015, it was confirmed that the film would be based on 3 Simple Doods, an alternate version of Kid n Teenagers. It was also announced that David X. Cohen, who previously worked on Futurama, is on board to co-produce the film with Geo who worked on the MYCUN films, ZeroToons who is a user from Hentai Foundry and the creator of the "Family Guy Lois Griffin Dress Up" game, and Seth MacFarlane who is the creator of Family Guy, American Dad, and Ted. On May 21, 2015, Adam Katz tweeted on his Twitter account that he would co-direct and co-produce the film, now titled 3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette along with Seth MacFarlane. In August 2015, Josh Gad, Andy Samberg, Zac Efron, and Alex Borstein were cast as Ted, Chris, Aiden, and Sam, the main protagonists. In March 2016, Kristen Schaal, Elizabeth Banks, and Will Arnett joined the cast for the film. The Adventures of Steel & Space and Cameron Murphy's Adventures in Go!Animate creator Cameron Murphy will also play a part in the film as the announcer/narrator. Rating The film was originally going to be rated PG-13, but ZeroToons and Z-Doodler felt that the film was actually made for adults that are 18 or older, so that means it's not going to be made for children whose ages are 17 and under due to most of the adult content such as sex & nudity, porn, violence, gore, blood, and even foul language. So, Z-Doodler edited the film to make it a lot more adult-friendly, so that way, children that are 17 and under cannot see that film due to adult content shown in this film, and the film's rating was later changed from PG-13 to R. Music On April 17, 2016, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would score the film. Release The film was initially scheduled to be released on December 16, 2016, but was pushed back to February 24, 2017. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released on May 30, 2016 and was attached to MYCUN Forever. A theatrical trailer will be released on August 12, 2016 with Sausage Party. Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Movies Category:Other MYCUN stuff Category:Adult movies Category:Adult animation Category:Stuff that are unsuitable for children 17 and under Category:Adult animated films Category:MYCUN Studios